Truth
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Because they've been living in complete denial. Set between 3x16 & 3x17.


**A/N: Ok, Set between 3x16 and 3x17. Oh and Violet didn't disappear on holiday, I wanted her in this so she's there ok? I have no idea if I even like this but I wrote it so review please!**

**Oh and OMG at the end of 3x17! Don't you think they looked so much like a couple? Maybe now that Naomi knows something more might happen, I hope so because I am NOT liking her with Pete, it's not fair on either of them or Lucas.**

**And I loved it when she went banging on Sams door and told him about her fight with Pete "I knew you'd get it" Grrr at the PP writers!! Ok, so rant over!**

**REVIEW! iam-kelly.**

* * *

"Hey, are these yours? They got mixed in with my files" Addison said as she walked into Sam's office, instinctively closing the office door behind her, she walked over to his desk where he was sat back in his chair, he took them from her and flicked through them.

"Yeah, they're mine, thanks for bringing them too me"

"No problem" Addison smiled "Sam I…."

"Sorry, I have to take this, wait one second" Sam said as he answered his ringing cell "Vanessa Hi….yeah, I had a great time too….sure….8s perfect….can't wait….you too….bye. You were saying Addison" he said looking up at her, his heart flipped when he saw tears in her eyes that threatened to spill at any second "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I um, nothing, it can wait" she said turning away from him.

"Addison" he sighed.

"It's nothing Sam" she said reaching for the door.

"You've moved on, can't you just be happy that I'm moving on too?" he said standing up and walking around to the front of his desk.

"What are you talking about?" she said turning back to face him, her arms crossed defensively across her chest.

"That's why you're storming out here right? Because Vanessa called, I'm trying to be civil around you and Pete, why can't you do the same for me?"

"It's not the same Sam" Addison said, almost in a whisper.

"Why not?"

"Because me and Pete, it's just, it's just sex, we're just helping each other out" at this Sam snorted slightly "Did you really think it was easy for me? Letting you go? Because it wasn't Sam"

"You jumped straight into Pete's bed Addison!" Sam spat "But that's what you do right, when things get rough, you have sex with the first guy you see, you slept with Mark when your marriage was on the rocks, you slept with him again when you got divorced, you tried it on with me when your parents were here, you slept with Mark _again _when he came down here. And now you're sleeping with Pete!"

* * *

"_Hey, have you seen Addison?" Naomi asked as she approached Cooper, he nodded towards Sam's office, Naomi frowned when she saw Sam and Addison stood with a fair amount of distance between them, both with their arms folded angrily._

"_What's going on?" she asked._

"_I have no idea" said Cooper "But they look pissed"_

"_Should I go in there?"_

"_No!" Violet said quickly from her place beside Cooper._

"_Why not?"_

"_They need to do this"_

"_Am I missing something?"_

"_Haven't you noticed?" asked Cooper._

"_Noticed what?"_

"_They've been avoiding each other for weeks and whenever they're near each other they look like they want to tear each others heads off, Addison all but threw me out of Sam's office a couple of weeks back" said Violet._

* * *

"No Sam, you don't get to call me a whore!" Addison exclaimed.

"Addison I, I didn't, that's not what I meant" Sam stuttered stepping towards her, she took a step back.

"Look. I know I hurt you but I'm hurting too. I am _hurting _Sam and yeah ok, I have sex to get myself through that, that is _my _business, not yours"

"Addison…."

"Just stay out of my face Sam" Addison shouted swinging the door open and storming off to her office, wiping tears franticly from her face.

"Addison!" Sam shouted following her, he caught her office door as she went to shut it, she pushed with all she could to stop him from getting in but he pushed strongly against her stepping into the office and shutting the door behind him.

"SAM GET THE HELL OUT!" Addison yelled.

"NO! Just let me apologize Addison, I didn't, I didn't mean to imply that you were, I didn't say that. You are not a whore"

"Just get out, please" Addison said defeatedly, Sam took a step further towards her, Addison took a step back with every one he took, until she was perching on her desk and there was nowhere else to go "Sam, please" she whispered "I can't have you in here and I just can't"

"You were the one who said you didn't want me"

"I didn't say I didn't want you, I said we couldn't be together"

"Why?!"

"FOR GODS SAKE SAM!" Addison shouted "YOU KNOW WHY!!"

"It's not a good enough reason, we're divorced, _divorced_!"

"And I don't want to _divorce _her! Just leave Sam, get out, I can't have this conversation again" Addison sighed, she walked towards him and pressed her hand against his chest pushing him towards the door.

* * *

"_What's going on?" Pete asked as he walked towards Cooper, Violet, Naomi and now Charlotte who were all watching Sam and Addison from a distance._

"_Addison went to speak to Sam about something which turned into an argument, which turned into Addison storming back to her own office…." Cooper started._

"_Which made Sam chase after her shouting her name…." Violet continued._

"_And then force himself into her office as she tried to keep him out" said Naomi._

"_Any idea on what they're fighting about?" asked Charlotte._

"_Oh they so need to do this" said Pete._

"_I know right!" Violet exclaimed "Long time coming"_

"_Longer than you think" Pete muttered._

"_What the hell is going on!?" Naomi exclaimed._

"_She's pushing him out!" said Violet._

* * *

"Please Sam, I can't, I can't do this, please leave" she said as she tried to push him away, Sam stood firmly on the spot, he grabbed onto her arms to hold her in place "What are you trying to achieve Sam? I'm saying no, I don't want to say no but I am because it's the right thing to do because you are my _best friends _ex-husband and I am not prepared to lose my best friend"

"But you're prepared to lose me?"

"I...Sam I...I just, I can't….don't make me do this, you're making me choose"

"You've already made your choice"

"So you're saying you're not my friend anymore"

"I'm saying that I don't think I can do this anymore, be near you, I just, I can't be this close to you without doing something more than this"

"Well if you feel like that then leave"

"I can't"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" she yelled in his face.

"I WANT YOU!!" he shouted back, he still had a hold of her arms so he pulled her flush against him and crashed his lips against hers, she tried to fight him but eventually gave in until she suddenly snapped into reality of where they were and used all of her force to push him off her.

"Get the hell out" she whispered.

"Addison…."

"No, get out please, out"

Sam looked at her helplessly before slipping out of the office, she locked the door behind him and shut all of her blinds, not noticing the commotion going on outside as she slipped down onto the floor, her back against the wall, knees close to her chest, face in hands, sobs wracking through her body.

* * *

"_OH MY GOD!" everyone one but Pete exclaimed when they saw Sam kiss Addison._

"_What the hell!!" Naomi exclaimed "What the, why the, what the…."_

"_Wait, look, she's pushing him away" said Violet._

"_He's, he's coming, hide!" said Cooper._

_Everyone but Naomi bolted around the corner, all the while poking their heads out to look._

* * *

Sam stepped out of the office, he paced back and forth in front of the door, his hand rubbing against his forehead, he slapped his hand against the wall and took in a long hard breath.

"Sam" he froze at the voice of his ex-wife.

"Sam you better have a damn well good excuse for doing that" Naomi said firmly, he turned around, his eyes glistening with tears, he was trying his hardest not to cry.

"I'm in love with her" he whispered "And I'm pretty sure she loves me back but she won't even _try_, not even a chance because of _you_, so don't even bother going off on her because this isn't her fault, she won't even look at me anymore, we can't even be friends because of her loyalty to you, get someone to clear my schedule, I'm going to drink"

"Samuel Bennett don't you dare walk away from me!" Naomi hissed.

"And what are you going to say Naomi? There's nothing you can say, unless you can be ok with this and tell her that but I don't see that happening do you? So. I'm going to drink because it's something I _can _do without your permission"

"Sam…."

"Goodbye Naomi"

Naomi sighed angrily, she contemplated knocking on Addison's office door but she knew she wouldn't get an answer she turned around and walked down the hallway to the kitchen where Cooper, Charlotte, Violet and Pete all stood quietly.

"He's in love with her" Naomi said almost in a whisper "And he says he thinks she loves him"

"I know" said Pete.

"You know as in you know because you heard him say it? Or you know as in he told you?" asked Naomi.

"I know as in _she _told me"

"Was that before or after you screwed her?!" Naomi snapped angrily.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Violet exclaimed.

"Me and Addison, we um, we've sort of been, its not a relationship its, its more like friends with benefits" Pete stuttered "We're just, we're both in love with people we can't have and it just sort of happened and there are no feelings there, other than friendship and we talk, she talked about Sam and how guilty she feels for feeling that way and I, well I talk about you" he said gesturing at Violet "And Lucas of course, but seriously, it's just sex"

"Oh" Violet said almost in a whisper.

"Addison doesn't _do _sex without feelings" said Naomi.

"Oh she has feelings, they're just not for me" Pete reasoned "She doesn't want to hurt you Naomi, she made a choice and, she chose you"

"Do you think one of us should go in there?" asked Cooper "She didn't look too good"

"Leave her" said Naomi "For now anyway"

"Yeah, none of us will get through to her while she's like this" said Violet.

"Sam ran off to go and get drunk by the way" said Naomi.

"I'll go and sort out his patients" said Cooper.

"Yeah, we should get back to work" said Charlotte.

"You're right" said Pete "Come on Nae, I'll buy you some chocolate"

"It better be a big bar" Naomi grumbled as she walked out of the kitchen, Cooper and Charlotte followed behind, Violet walked towards the door, Pete grabbed onto her wrist, she looked up at him questionably.

"It's just sex Violet. I love you and I know you're still hurting but….when you're ready, I want to try again, so please, try and be ready soon"

"I'm trying Pete" Violet smiled softly "I really am"

"I know, I should go and feed Naomi, this is going to be a hell of a day"

"I know, someone should try and find Sam at some point"

"I'll go later"

"Ok, well, see you around"

"Yeah, see you around"

* * *

An hour later and there was still no sign from Addison, the door was still shut and the blinds were still drawn, once Violet had finished with her last appointment for at least an hour she walked over to the door. She felt a little mad about the fact that she'd slept with Pete but she could tell by the look in his eyes that it really was just sex and even though at that moment in time she had no right, she could forgive him for sex. She tentatively reached out and knocked on the door.

"Addison, it's Violet, look, I know you don't want to talk to anyone right now but….we all saw what went on and, we know about, your feelings, for Sam and, we know everything Addison, you can't stay in there forever, I just want to talk to you, I know about you and Pete and I…." At this Addison swung the door open, her hair was sticking up everywhere, she looked as if she had just woken up, her eyes were red and puffy and she had tear stains on her cheek, she stepped aside to let Violet in, quickly locking the door behind them.

"I'm sorry" Addison whispered "If you want to yell then just, just go for it"

"Addison, I don't want to yell"

"You don't?"

"No. It's just sex and, it's not like me and Pete are together or anything and, I, well I slept with your Dad so I kind of owe you"

Addison let out a small laugh "Yeah, I guess you do" she sighed sinking back into the sofa "He really loves you y'know"

"I know. And I love him it's just, I'm not ready"

"You will be" Addison smiled softly.

"I didn't come here to talk about Pete" Violet said taking a seat next to Addison "So….you and Sam"

"There is no me and Sam"

"But you want there to be"

"There can't be"

"Because of Naomi"

"Yeah, because of Naomi, he doesn't even care, he's supposed to get me, he usually gets me but he doesn't get it, why doesn't he get it?"

"Because, he's in love with you, all he wants his you, he's not thinking about Naomi he's thinking about you"

"He's not in love with me"

"He is, he told Naomi, he is in love with you"

"Naomi saw?!"

"We all did" Violet sighed "When Sam came out we all went to the kitchen but Naomi stayed to talk to him, he said that he was in love with you and he was pretty sure you love him back"

"He's not in love with me and I'm not in love with him, we just have, feelings"

"Feelings of denial. Pete told us you're in love with him"

"Damn it" Addison muttered, Violet let out a small laugh "What am I going to do Violet? Naomi probably hates me, she said herself a few weeks ago, I asked what she would think if me and Sam got together and she said it would make me the worst person ever, that's what I am Violet, the worst person ever"

"You are not the worst person ever"

"Husbands best friend, best friends husband. Worst. Person. Ever."

"_Ex_-husband"

"Technicality"

"You need to talk to her"

"And have her kill me?!"

"I'm not saying it will be a pleasant conversation but you need to talk to her, so, go and clean yourself up and go and see her, you can't avoid this Addison"

"I know" Addison said quietly.

* * *

"Naomi" Addison said softly standing in the doorway of her office.

"Addison" Naomi said firmly.

"You can shout at me now" Addison said walking in and closing the door.

"I just, I don't even know what to say Addison"

"Nothing has happened, we kissed, 3 times well 4 now but that's it I swear to you Naomi, nothing is going on"

"Your in love with him" Naomi whispered.

"Yeah, I think I am" Addison said sadly.

"And he's in love with you"

"I wouldn't know, we haven't really spoken about it, well a few weeks ago we did but I told him we couldn't be together so, I wouldn't know"

"He told me. He told me he's in love with you."

"Oh, so Violet wasn't lying then" Addison mumbled.

"How could you Addison?!"

"I told you Nae, nothing is going on, _nothing_, I can't deny my feelings for him and the fact that I have feelings for him is not my fault, they came out of nowhere but I am _not _going there with him, I can't because that would mean losing you, and I don't want to lose you, I guess I've made a choice Naomi and I chose you"

"So you're not going to go there?"

"No"

"Ok" Naomi nodded "Are you still sleeping with Pete?"

"No, him and Violet are going to try and work it out, who am I to stop them?"

"Right" Naomi nodded.

"So we're ok?"

"Yeah, we're ok"

"Good" Addison sighed.

_

* * *

1 week later…._

"Addison?" Naomi said concern in her voice as she stepped into Addison's office, Addison had tears streaming down her face as she tried to work her way through some files "What's wrong?"

"Oh um, it's nothing" Addison sniffed wiping her eyes "I'm fine"

"Don't lie to me Addison"

"It's just uh, Sam, he uh, he keeps turning up at my house, at midnight, drunk and uh, saying things and it's nothing"

"What is he saying?"

"Nothing, it's fine Naomi"

"Addison" Naomi scolded.

"Well let's see, Monday he was begging for a chance, Tuesday he was asking me to choose him and not you, Wednesday he told me he didn't want me and was stupid to think that he did and last night he said that he didn't mean it, that he was in love with me and that all he wants is a chance to prove that, all of this done from my deck, I just stayed in my room"

"That doesn't sound like Sam"

"Yeah well" Addison shrugged "It doesn't matter anymore"

"Come with me" Naomi said holding out her hand.

"What?!"

"Come on"

Addison stood slowly and cautiously took Naomi's hand, she suddenly realized that she was being dragged to Sam's office.

"Naomi I…."

Naomi burst through Sam's office door, he snapped his head up from the desk and groaned "What do you want Naomi?"

"Addison. Sit." she said almost forcing Addison onto the sofa.

"Naomi we really…."

"Sit!"

"Ok" Addison muttered sitting down, never even looking at Sam.

"Samuel, sit down"

"I am sitting down"

"Sit there" she said pointing to the other side of the sofa "NOW!"

Sam quickly stood up and sat down on the sofa.

"This stops now" Naomi said firmly "You have both been moping around all week"

"I have not been moping around!" Addison exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Naomi said with a raised eyebrow "So I didn't just find you crying in your office?"

"You were crying in your office?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes. She was. Because _you _keep showing up at her back door at ridiculous hours in the morning shouting at her, drunk!"

"And whose fault is that?" he muttered.

Naomi chose to ignore his obvious dig "You need to stop this and go back to being friends"

"I don't want to be her friend" said Sam.

"Why not?" asked Naomi.

"Do you want the truth?" he asked firmly.

"Well yeah I…."

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!" Sam yelled "Good god Naomi! Why can't you just let us be happy? It's not all about you. So your allowed to move on and have relationships, one of which being with Addison's brother but I'm not? Addison's not? What's so bad about two people who you call your best friends falling in love? Why is that so wrong? We've been divorced long enough to move on from each other Naomi, why can't you just let me?"

"She's my best friend" Naomi said hoarsely.

"Yeah, well she was my best friend too until you took that away from me" Sam said quietly "Look at her, she can't even look at me anymore" he said gesturing to Addison who had her face buried in her hands, her elbows resting on her legs.

"Sam I…." Naomi started.

"Forget it" he said storming out of the office.

"Go after him" Naomi said to Addison who had just looked up.

"What?!"

"Addison, I'll get over it, go after him"

"Are you…."

"Go before I change my mind!" Naomi shouted.

"I love you Naomi, please don't hate me"

"I love you too, now go!"

Addison quickly stood up and ran towards the front desk, Sam was stood pushing the elevator button repeatedly.

"Sam wait!" she shouted, he turned his head and she ran straight for him, she kissed him hard on the lips, he stumbled back slightly at he impact but wrapped his arms around her, her arms wrapping around his neck "Sam, I love you" she sighed burying her face into his shoulder.

"I love you too" he said kissing her neck "I love you Addie"

"This isn't going to be easy for me Sam, she said she'll get over it but you have to understand that she isn't just my best friend, she's my family and if this, if I have to make a choice, she's my choice and I'm not saying that to hurt you Sam because I love you, I'm in love with you and…."

"Addison" Sam said softly.

"What?"

"Shut up" he smirked.

"Ok" she whispered, he kissed her softly on the lips, the elevator doors slid open and he pulled them both in "Sam we have patients" she gasped as he kissed her neck.

"I'm sure they'll work it out"

"Sam" she groaned "We shouldn't…."

"Let me make love to you Addison" he whispered into her ear, she whimpered an ok.

* * *

"Ok, it was _so _worth it" Addison chuckled as she lay her head on Sam's chest.

"What was worth what?" he asked curiously.

"That, the sex, it was just, it was worth it" she stuttered, he let out a laugh before tilting her head up to face him, he bent his head down and kissed her softly.

"Wait" she said firmly "Did you, I mean, are you and, is Vanessa um, are you still and did you…."

"After what happened last week I broke it off with her, I couldn't be with her when all I could think of was you and, yeah, we slept together, once but after…."

"Pete I can't say anything, I know Sam" she smiled softly "Do you think…."

"What?"

"Do you think we'll make it?"

"I hope so Addie, I really do"

"Yeah, me too" she sighed "I love you Sam, really, I do"

"I know, I love you too Addison, always"

Addison kissed him softly before falling asleep in his arms and for the first time in years feeling pure contentment because she'd done it, she'd found love again and this time she wasn't letting go.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok so I may have rushed the ending =/ But still, review pretty please =) xx**


End file.
